


Hour 7 1/2

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Series: Newbie takes one for the team [2]
Category: Twitch City
Genre: M/M, more gratuitous tv references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The help continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour 7 1/2

Newbie was pulled out the depths of sleep by a very pleasant sucking sensation. Hell, it was more than pleasant, it was downright sinful. He forced his eyes open and attempted to locate the source of the sucking.

What he saw made him groan deeply. Curtis was kneeling between his legs enthusiastically giving what had to be the best blow job Newbie had ever experienced. He watched mesmerized as that dark head bobbed up and down on his cock. "Curtis-" was all Newbie managed to get out as Curtis deep-throated him. And then he was gone, swept away in rush of intense pleasure.

Some time later, when he could think again, Newbie became aware that Curtis was saying something. "Huh?" Not the most intelligent thing to say, but Newbie figured he was entitled to a little 'God-I-just-came-my-brains-out-and-I-can't-speak' syndrome.

"I said, do you think the Brady Bunch was setting a good example?" Curtis didn't seem annoyed at repeating himself. 

"Ummm...yes?" Newbie hated this part. Curtis wanted to get all existential after sex and always wanted to talk about what kind of social impact 'Batman' or some other show had on the world.

Curtis smiled down at his friend, running a possessive hand down Newbie's body. "Doesn't matter. You know what really bugged me?" He plunged ahead, not waiting for an answer. "Superman. The TV show, not the movies, mind you. I could never understand how he could be impervious to bullets, but he would duck when the bad guys threw something at him. If Superman is invincible he shouldn't have to duck, right?"

Newbie was fast losing track of the conversation. He could feel Curtis, hot and hard, pressing against his leg. In a few short minutes, he was about to be fucked into oblivion again. Not that this was a bad thing.

Shifting slightly, Newbie hid the wince at the slight ache making itself known. Any little pains he felt were nothing in comparison to helping Curtis get through his Pon Farr. "You want to talk about Superman or do you want to fuck? 'Cause if you want to talk about Superman...." Newbie let his voice trail off and pasted a bland expression on his face. 

Curtis' face took on a predatory gleam. "I'd rather fuck that tight ass of yours." Moving quickly, he rolled on top of Newbie, settling in between his legs. "I would suggest you not question me." This statement was punctuated with a lazy thrust of his hips.

"I...forgot...." Newbie gasped, feeling his cock try to come to life, "...how butch...you...can get..."

"You always forget. Bad Newbie." Curtis' voice was muffled as he nipped and sucked his way down Newbie's neck "Do I need to teach you that lesson again?" 

"...oh yes..." moaned Newbie as his wrists were caught and pinned above his head. Eager to help Curtis out, he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. 

Curtis slid into Newbie easily, having lubed himself earlier in preparation. Commencing a hard and fast rhythm, he pounded into the tight channel mercilessly. Newbie moaned and writhed underneath him, meeting Curtis thrust for thrust.

"Marsha, Marsha, Marsha," panted Curtis, thrusting faster, rhythm breaking apart as his orgasm approached. 

"...was always Jan for me..." Newbie did his best to match the other man's pace, but Curtis was on the zone now and there was no stopping him.

Slamming into Newbie's body twice more, Curtis threw his head back and howled "ALICE!!" at the top of his lungs as he came. 

Newbie grunted as Curtis collapsed on top of him, the breath whooshing out of his lungs. He hadn't come, but had little doubt that his friend would take care of soon enough. Right now he was content to hold Curtis in his arms and enjoy the feeling of the softening cock slowly slipping out of his body.

Glancing over at the clock, Newbie saw they were only seven and a half hours into the Pon Farr. At the rate things were going he wasn't going to be able to sit for weeks. It was worth it though, to see Curtis happy and content. There was no way Hope could handle this.

Curtis sighed and relaxed further, slipping into sleep. Newbie stroked his back in slow circles, listening to the sounds of the apartment. They would rest for now, but things would be heating up later. He only hoped he had the stamina to help Curtis through this.

Pressing a kiss against the other man's forehead, Newbie murmured "Love you, Squirtis," before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
